Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a drying device.
Description of the Related Art
A general electrode plate drying device may include a drying furnace having an inlet and an outlet, a plurality of upper and lower rolls installed within the drying furnace, a blower nozzle and heater for drying the electrode plate.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.